creepypasta_thingz_dot_comfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjerman
I wanted to play with my friends on my Minecraft Server cause , y'know. Its fun to play around in Minecraft. But what can get creepy , is random Actions that I encounterned with my friends. Logging in. I logged on my server to see my friends on , Copperis5 , Blick205 , CutieSpoon , and judikins. I Teleported to Jude to see what he was up to. I called him on skype. He said that we should play something like Paintball or Ghosthunt. So I saked Blick and the others. They didnt really feal like it. Jude said we should go play Rush Team for a bit just to kill time. After trying to tell em once. Blick didnt answer. I really wanted an answer from Blick. So I kept spamming the same scentince : "OK GUYZ , Im gonna go play Rush team for a bit.". After about 7 minutes of spamming that scentince he finally started moving. He changed his name to ParanormalActivity in colored and bold letters. I thought it was pretty funny and so did everyone else , just because it was random. After about a hour , I came back on. Sadly Blick left and I really wanted to play with him. Jude came back on and thought that it would be fun to Troll CutieSpoon and Copperis5. I thought it was fun to. So we both went into vanish and began to troll. We would teleport them to places like Places with lava and stuff. They freaked out. Me and jude laughed hard. We stopped trolling for a bit. He Comes After about an hour of doing nothing , I saw something in chat. Server ... I told jude to stop using /say , but he wasnt , even console said he didnt. So I asked Copperis5 and CutieSpoon if they did it. Of course , answer is no , and console said they didnt ethier. By that time I just forgogt about it. But then I was teleported to the END. In a Endstone room with a sign in the middle. Saying DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME? Just like in The Red Eyes of Darkness story. I was confused. Everyone was then teleported to the room. And the answer was... NO. We were all teleported to our houses back where we were at first. I began to play around. We were all then teleported to a Block of Coal room. Then there was another Server message in chat. Server Run to the End. The end of the tunnel had a pit that fell out of the world. After about 10 sec of doing nothing and rapidly saying NO in chat. A Zombie appeared right behind us. Then there were 3 zombies , and it kept growing. We then ran to the end of the tunnel. and thats when I relized I somewhat couldnt changed my Gamemode back to creative after doing survival. Everyone jumped down exept me and Jude. we tried to fight of the zombies. Jude hit on zombie pushing it back. Then it was almost like the Zombie was OP. It hit jude once and jude instantly had only half a heart. Jude jumped in the pit and , of course , died. I had no other choice other then to jump down into the pit with him. I jumped. Exept when I had 5 hearts left I was teleported to a room that was just made out of Block of Coal. I then saw Jude Teleport to me. In the room . There was a head. The head was of Herobrine. I tried breaking it. It was like I was playing a minigame and couldnt break any blocks , cuase the head came right back. Jude freaked out. I just sat there , staring in shock. I then died. Like someone did /kill on me. Jude also died. Now I was back in my house. I was very confused. "What just happend?" I asked Jude. "I have no clue." we began to think that it was another admin like Hawkshadow98 or something. But I pressed TAB and it was only Me and Jude. I looked through chat history to see that noone left the game. I pressed TAB again , Seeing that all players were still on. Copperis5 then shouted "WT-" in chat. All her horses in her tent were gone. Then 5 Sec later , they were back , but just to die again infront of my eyes. They died from Lightning and catched on fire. Then , we were teleported back to the END. I saw a button. It said Press Me. There was another button , that said Do Not Press Me. I , of course , refused to press the one I was supposed to click. I was teleported in to a room , with a sign in the middle , saying DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME NOW? Again , exactly like The Red Eyes of Darkness story. In each corner of the roof was lava falling down. the room was only 3 blocks tall , so I would die pretty quick. Everyone was teleported to me. running in circles , cause they knew they were gonna die. The place finally was full of lava. The sign was gone. And then there was lightning in the very center of the room. A Iron door appeared. I flipped the lever next to it and had everyone evacuaute the room. We were then Teleported home again. This time , I could do only one command , that I should have done ALONG time ago. I pressed T , and typed the simple command : /restart . The server retstarted. Everyone rejoined. I looked at chat. I say another message from Server : Server WHY . The server quickly typed again NO , NO NO !!!!!!!! The server turned into the void for a split second and I got the dirt block screen . Then I was back to were I was standing with all the chunks lodaded again. I was glad it was over. I looked in console to see if anyone had to do with ANY thing of the madness. The only thing I saw in console , was simply a message from a new player : Builder You shouldnt have done that... That is what made me REALLY Confused. Ben , was a Zelda Creepypasta. Not a minecraft one. So how can that be? The console soon popped up with random letters as if someone was spamming but using &k for the crazy letters. The console soon just turned white. My monitor went black. It turned back on with Minecraft back up. On my server with everyone on. I saw a sign in the distance. I read it. YOUR NEXT DADDYREIGN {BENJERMAN} Category:Http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/ Category:From http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/